tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Discovery
The Great Discovery is a feature-length direct-to-DVD special. Plot The railway is preparing for Sodor Day and Thomas and James are racing to the wharf to be given a special job by Mr. Percival. Thomas wins and is sent into the hills to collect lumber with Duncan. After Thomas teases Duncan, Duncan pays Thomas out by sending him on an old, disused line which he claims will lead Thomas back to the wharf faster. After avoiding an old, collapsing bridge, Thomas takes another route at the old junction, and as he journeys further down the line, he comes across an old overgrown town. The news of Thomas' discovery spreads, and eventually reaches the Fat Controller, who tells Thomas that the town is Great Waterton - the largest town on Sodor when steam engines first came to the island. The Fat Controller decides that the restoration of the legendary lost town would be perfect for Sodor Day and calls the Pack to help. Thomas is told to take charge of the engines working around the town, while a new tank engine named Stanley is brought to do Thomas' regular jobs. All of the engines take to Stanley, who does a good job and has fun as well, but when Thomas sees Stanley doing his jobs and fraternising with his friends, he becomes jealous. Thomas is furious when Stanley takes his place at Tidmouth Sheds, and the final straw comes when Stanley takes his place as the leader of the restoration project after Thomas has an accident. Later, Thomas is shunting stone trucks for Stanley to take away when he decides to make Stanley look foolish by giving him a train too heavy for him to pull, but the plan backfires - as Stanley ascends the hill, a coupling breaks and the trucks race down the hill, veering into a siding, and crashing into the newly finished tower. The Fat Controller states that this will likely set back the restoration past Sodor Day, and Thomas is blamed. Stanley, however, realises that Thomas merely missed his friends, and wants to set things right. That night, Thomas decides to clear the rubble out of the way. He is almost finished when he accidentally bumps a truck into an old mine shaft. Racing in after it, Thomas crashes onto a wooden platform and floats down an underground waterway. The engines soon realise that Thomas is missing, and the Fat Controller organises a search effort. Meanwhile, Thomas continues floating until he reaches an opening to the mine, and is flung across a canyon and down a hill. Stanley decides to make another search effort by himself before he returns to work. Thomas, with the last of his steam, sounds a loud, long whistle. Stanley hears it and hurries to where Thomas is stranded beside the track. The two make up for their quarrel and Stanley pulls Thomas back onto the rails, but the strain is too much for Stanley and a valve bursts. Thomas, using some of Stanley's coal, pushes him back to Great Waterton. The word soon spreads that Thomas has been found. The standpipe is rebuilt, completing the restoration. As a sign of friendship, Thomas offers Stanley his last job - bringing the mayor to the festivities at Great Waterton. The engines gather at the town for the celebration and Thomas realizes just how important his friends are. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Arthur * Stanley * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Jack * Alfie * Madge * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Miss Jenny * Mr. Percival * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * Molly (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Max and Monty (do not speak) * Oliver (does not speak) * Ned (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Dennis (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Buster (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Lord Callan (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Kuffy the Clown (cameo) * Henrietta (music video cameo) * Kelly (music video cameo) Locations * Great Waterton * Kellaby * The Wharf * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Transfer Yards * Rolling River Bridge * Village Square * Knapford Yards * Sodor Airport * The Windmill * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Centre Island Quarry * Dingley Hall * Great Waterton Sheds * Tidmouth Sheds * Kirk Ronan Junction * Morgan's Mine * The Depot * Henry's Tunnel * Stepney's Branch Line Merchandise Take Along * Stanley * Thomas and Morgan's Mine car * Working Hard Gift Pack * Great Waterton Grand Opening 4 pack * Morgan's Mine Set * Great Waterton Fold and Go set * Great Waterton Expansion Pack, Wooden Railway * Stanley * Mud Covered Thomas * Morgan's Mine * Sodor day Thomas and Stanley * A Race to the Wharf Set * The Great Discovery Set TrackMaster * Stanley * Thomas at Action Canyon * Thomas at Morgan's Mine Hornby * The Great Discovery Set * Great Waterton Station * Stanley's Shed * Waterton Butchers, Blacksmiths, Post Office, Ben's Books, Ed's Garage and Great Waterton Station platform. Books * Thomas and the Great Discovery Others * Audiobook * The Great Discovery Card Game Trivia * The Great Discovery was shown in select theaters in the US throughout July, in the UK throughout September, and in Australia throughout November of 2008. It made a return to Australian theaters on January 17th, 2013. * Big Mickey and Vienna from TUGS can be seen. * This was the final special for several things: ** The final Thomas and Friends production to use an all-model set. The twelfth season aired with several parts of the set in CGI, and starting with Hero of the Rails all footage was done in CGI. ** The last special to feature songs by Ed Welch. ** The last special filmed interlaced. **The last special until King of the Railway where the US and the UK have the same narrator. **The final Thomas and Friends production to be made at Shepperton Studios. * This was the first for several things: ** The first special written by Sharon Miller. ** The first US DVD released by Lionsgate. ** The first special filmed digitally in high definition. * This was the only time special for several things: ** Jamie Thomason's only special as voice director ** Pierce Brosnan's only special as narrator. ** The only special in which Diesel 10 appears, but does not speak. * The special marks the final appearances and/or speaking roles of several characters: ** The last appearance of Bill, and last time he and Ben are seen together until the seventeenth season episode, Percy's Lucky Day. ** Harvey's last speaking role until the seventeenth season episode, Gone Fishing. ** Arthur and Miss Jenny's last speaking roles to date. ** Alfie's last speaking role until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** The last time Max and Monty are seen together until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure ** Oliver's last appearance until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Molly, Elizabeth, Terence, Madge, George, Dennis, Ned, Kelly, and Buster's last appearances to date. * Stock footage from various eleventh season episodes is used. * Pierce Brosnan was to take over as narrator starting with this special. However, he departed the series after the special for unknown reasons, and was later credited as a "special guest narrator". Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon returned to replace him for the twelfth season to the sixteenth. * Before Pierce Brosnan would take the role as the special guest narrator, Gwyneth Paltrow was in talks with HiT Entertainment according to SiF, thus would have made her the first woman storyteller for the series, however she immediately left. * In the original US trailer, Fox was originally going to distribute the DVD. * Among other things, the Sodor Daily newspaper reports that "Percy is in tears", and mentions something about "Trevor the Traction Engine". Another article reports on an Alicia Botti concert. The paper's articles are apparently written by "J. K. Lee". The date for the newspaper is Monday, March 24th, 1955. * This special was broadcast on PBS Kids Sprout on June 5th and 6th, 2010, and on ABC2 in Australia on April 24th, 2011. * Special Walmart editions, including a bonus CD featuring all five songs from the special, were released. * This special takes place between the eleventh and twelfth seasons. * The first UK trailer was narrated by Tim Whitnall, who later joined the voice cast in 2014. * Due to Jack and the Sodor Construction Company never being shown in Norway, Japan, Greece, Poland, Finland and Romania, those viewers would not have known who Monty and Buster are. * According to a behind-the-scenes photo, there aren't any rails on the bridge that Molly and Rosie are on. Goofs * When Thomas and James race to the Wharf, the number of lines between them changes. * When Thomas and James enter the wharf, Freddie and Skarloey appear twice in two different places. * Stanley's siderods are out of alignment when his wheels spin as he struggles with the trucks. * When the engines are shown covered in brick dust, Toby's face looks crooked. * When Stanley returns to Great Waterton after the accident he is on the track to Thomas' left. In the next scene, when Thomas is alone in a siding, Stanley is on the track to Thomas' right. * When Stanley leaves Great Waterton to look for Thomas, James is seen at the back of the group of engines. After Stanley realises that Thomas has been feeling upset, James is seen behind the line of stone trucks. * When Thomas sees the barrier in the disused mine he brakes, but before he smashes through the barrier his wheels move. * When Thomas falls off the bank the planks of wood that also fall are bigger than him. * When Thomas tips over, a bent piece of rail used to push him up and off the rails can clearly be seen. * When Thomas comes to a stop at the bottom of the hill, the grass goes over his face, but in every following scene, the amount covering his face is different. * After Stanley pulls Thomas onto the tracks, the points that lead to where Thomas landed can be seen; this proves a hidden track was used to help Thomas onto the line. * After Thomas is pulled back onto the rails, he becomes clean. * As the events of this special take place in 1955, the appearances of several characters are anachronistic. ** Salty's basis was not built for another seven years. ** Diesel 10's basis was not built for another three years. ** Madge's basis was not built for another nine years. ** Max and Monty's basis was not around for another four years. ** Jeremy's basis would not have been built for another eight years. ** Emily would have to arrived sometime after 1967, as Oliver, who she saved on her first day, arrived that year. ** Rheneas was also away for repairs at that time and didn't come back until 1961. ** Peter Sam had not acquired his special funnel until that same year. ** Rusty and Duncan had not joined the Skarloey Railway until 1957 and 1958 respectively. ** Mavis was not loaned to Sodor until 1972. ** Diesel would not have visited Sodor until 1957. * At the opening of Great Waterton, Gordon and Henry swap places twice by the standpipe, and Jack is sitting on the rails. * Jack and Bertie have Caroline's horn sound. * When Stanley pulls Thomas back on the tracks, a thin wire is seen pulling Stanley. * On the UK DVD, in the game "Follow the Whistle", Gordon is in Edward's place. * The narrator said that Sir Topham Hatt and Miss Jenny arrived after the tower fell down, but Sir Topham Hatt is already at Great Waterton when the trucks rolled down the hill. * Madge's eyes are wonky when she first starts talking to Mighty Mac. * Some US trailers state that Thomas goes on a dangerous mission but he does not do so in the special. Songs * Thomas and James are Racing * There's a Job for Everyone * Where, oh Where is Thomas? * Engine Rollcall * Thomas, You're the Leader DVD Bonus features UK * Introducing Stanley text * Thomas and James are Racing sing-a-long * Jobs-a-Plenty sing-a-long * Where, oh Where is Thomas? sing-a-long * Thomas, You're the Leader sing-a-long * Follow the Whistle game US * Thomas, You're the Leader sing-a-long * Behind the Scenes with Pierce Brosnan * Spot the Difference * Tough Trucks! * Thomas' Puzzle Parts * Trailers In other languages Gallery File:TheGreatDiscoverytitlecard.png|Title card File:TheGreatDiscovery1.jpg|Thomas discovers Great Waterton File:TheGreatDiscovery2.jpg|Lady Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt File:Kellaby1.jpg File:Kellaby2.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery24.png|Molly File:TheGreatDiscovery25.png|George and Trevor at the carnival File:TheGreatDiscovery26.png|James File:TheGreatDiscovery27.png File:TheGreatDiscovery28.png File:TheGreatDiscovery29.png File:TheGreatDiscovery30.png File:TheGreatDiscovery31.png File:TheGreatDiscovery32.png|Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery33.png File:TheGreatDiscovery34.png File:TheGreatDiscovery35.png File:TheGreatDiscovery36.png File:TheGreatDiscovery37.png File:TheGreatDiscovery38.png File:TheGreatDiscovery39.png File:TheGreatDiscovery40.png File:TheGreatDiscovery41.png File:TheGreatDiscovery42.png File:TheGreatDiscovery43.png File:TheGreatDiscovery44.png File:TheGreatDiscovery45.png File:TheGreatDiscovery46.png File:TheGreatDiscovery47.png File:TheGreatDiscovery48.png File:TheGreatDiscovery49.png File:TheGreatDiscovery50.png File:TheGreatDiscovery51.png File:TheGreatDiscovery52.png File:TheGreatDiscovery53.png File:TheGreatDiscovery54.png File:TheGreatDiscovery55.png File:TheGreatDiscovery56.png File:TheGreatDiscovery57.png File:TheGreatDiscovery58.png|Mighty Mac and Madge File:TheGreatDiscovery59.png|Mighty Mac and Sir Handel File:TheGreatDiscovery60.png|Skarloey and Sir Handel File:TheGreatDiscovery61.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:TheGreatDiscovery62.png|Mr.Percival and Rheneas File:TheGreatDiscovery63.png|Harold and Mr. Percival File:TheGreatDiscovery64.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Harold File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png File:TheGreatDiscovery66.png File:TheGreatDiscovery67.png File:TheGreatDiscovery68.png File:TheGreatDiscovery69.png File:TheGreatDiscovery71.png File:TheGreatDiscovery72.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Miss Jenny File:TheGreatDiscovery73.png|Monty and Max with Miss Jenny File:TheGreatDiscovery74.png|Jack File:TheGreatDiscovery75.png File:TheGreatDiscovery76.png|Skarloey, Rheneas and Peter Sam File:TheGreatDiscovery77.png|Freddie, Duncan and Sir Handel File:TheGreatDiscovery78.png File:TheGreatDiscovery79.png File:TheGreatDiscovery80.png File:TheGreatDiscovery81.png|Salty, James, Henry and the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery82.png File:TheGreatDiscovery83.png File:TheGreatDiscovery84.png|James and Henry File:TheGreatDiscovery85.png|Salty, James, Henry, the Fat Controller and Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery86.png File:TheGreatDiscovery87.png File:TheGreatDiscovery88.png File:TheGreatDiscovery89.png File:TheGreatDiscovery90.png File:TheGreatDiscovery91.png File:TheGreatDiscovery92.png File:TheGreatDiscovery93.png File:TheGreatDiscovery94.png File:TheGreatDiscovery95.png File:TheGreatDiscovery96.png File:TheGreatDiscovery97.png File:TheGreatDiscovery98.png File:TheGreatDiscovery99.png File:TheGreatDiscovery100.png|Stanley, Percy and Edward File:TheGreatDiscovery101.png File:TheGreatDiscovery102.png|Gordon, Emily, Henry and James File:TheGreatDiscovery103.png File:TheGreatDiscovery104.png File:TheGreatDiscovery105.png File:TheGreatDiscovery106.png File:TheGreatDiscovery107.png File:TheGreatDiscovery108.png File:TheGreatDiscovery109.png File:TheGreatDiscovery110.png File:TheGreatDiscovery111.png|Edward, Thomas and Rocky File:TheGreatDiscovery112.png File:TheGreatDiscovery113.png File:TheGreatDiscovery114.png File:TheGreatDiscovery115.png File:TheGreatDiscovery116.png File:TheGreatDiscovery117.png File:TheGreatDiscovery118.png File:TheGreatDiscovery119.png File:TheGreatDiscovery120.png File:TheGreatDiscovery121.png File:TheGreatDiscovery122.png File:TheGreatDiscovery123.png File:TheGreatDiscovery124.png File:TheGreatDiscovery125.png|James, Thomas and Toby File:TheGreatDiscovery126.png File:TheGreatDiscovery127.png File:TheGreatDiscovery128.png File:TheGreatDiscovery129.png File:TheGreatDiscovery130.png File:TheGreatDiscovery131.png File:TheGreatDiscovery132.png File:TheGreatDiscovery133.png File:TheGreatDiscovery134.png File:TheGreatDiscovery135.png|James, Thomas and Gordon File:TheGreatDiscovery136.png File:TheGreatDiscovery137.png File:TheGreatDiscovery138.png File:TheGreatDiscovery139.png File:TheGreatDiscovery140.png File:TheGreatDiscovery141.png File:TheGreatDiscovery142.png File:TheGreatDiscovery143.png|Thomas lands in the water File:TheGreatDiscovery144.png File:TheGreatDiscovery145.png File:TheGreatDiscovery146.png|Stanley with the Steam Team File:TheGreatDiscovery147.png File:TheGreatDiscovery148.png File:TheGreatDiscovery149.png File:TheGreatDiscovery150.png|James, Skarloey, Rheneas and Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery151.png File:TheGreatDiscovery152.png File:TheGreatDiscovery153.png|Jack and Percy File:TheGreatDiscovery154.png|Jack, Ned, Alfie and Oliver File:TheGreatDiscovery155.png|Edward File:TheGreatDiscovery156.png|Mr. Percival File:TheGreatDiscovery157.png File:TheGreatDiscovery158.png|Gordon, Percy and Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery159.png File:TheGreatDiscovery160.png File:TheGreatDiscovery161.png File:TheGreatDiscovery162.png File:TheGreatDiscovery163.png File:TheGreatDiscovery164.png File:TheGreatDiscovery165.png File:TheGreatDiscovery166.png File:TheGreatDiscovery167.png File:TheGreatDiscovery168.png File:TheGreatDiscovery169.png File:TheGreatDiscovery170.png File:TheGreatDiscovery171.png File:TheGreatDiscovery172.png File:TheGreatDiscovery173.png|Rocky and Henry File:TheGreatDiscovery174.png File:TheGreatDiscovery175.png File:TheGreatDiscovery176.png File:TheGreatDiscovery177.png File:TheGreatDiscovery178.png File:TheGreatDiscovery179.png|Terence and Harvey File:TheGreatDiscovery180.png|Harvey and Trevor File:TheGreatDiscovery181.png File:TheGreatDiscovery182.png|Bill and Ben File:TheGreatDiscovery183.png|Ben and Molly File:TheGreatDiscovery184.png|Bill File:TheGreatDiscovery185.png|Ben File:TheGreatDiscovery186.png File:TheGreatDiscovery187.png|The diesels at the quarry File:TheGreatDiscovery188.png|'Arry and Bert with Salty File:TheGreatDiscovery189.png|Percy, Gordon, Toby and James File:TheGreatDiscovery190.png File:TheGreatDiscovery191.png File:TheGreatDiscovery192.png|Buster and Alfie File:TheGreatDiscovery193.png|Oliver and Ned File:TheGreatDiscovery194.png|Harold and Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery195.png File:TheGreatDiscovery196.png|Lady Hatt and Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery197.png|Sir Topham and Lady Hatt File:TheGreatDiscovery198.png File:TheGreatDiscovery199.png|Salty and the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery200.png File:TheGreatDiscovery201.png File:TheGreatDiscovery202.png File:TheGreatDiscovery203.png File:TheGreatDiscovery204.png File:TheGreatDiscovery205.png File:TheGreatDiscovery206.png File:TheGreatDiscovery207.png File:TheGreatDiscovery208.png File:TheGreatDiscovery209.png File:TheGreatDiscovery210.png File:TheGreatDiscovery211.png|Jeremy flies over Great Waterton File:TheGreatDiscovery212.png File:TheGreatDiscovery213.png|Henry and Gordon File:TheGreatDiscovery214.png File:TheGreatDiscovery215.png File:TheGreatDiscovery216.png File:TheGreatDiscovery217.png|Bertie and the brass band File:TheGreatDiscovery218.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery219.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery220.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery221.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery222.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery223.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery225.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery226.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery228.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery229.png File:TheGreatDiscovery230.png File:TheGreatDiscovery231.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery232.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery233.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheGreatDiscovery234.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheGreatDiscovery235.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery236.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery237.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheGreatDiscovery238.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery239.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery240.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery241.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery242.png File:TheGreatDiscovery243.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery244.png File:TheGreatDiscovery245.png File:TheGreatDiscovery246.png File:TheGreatDiscovery247.png File:TheGreatDiscovery248.png File:TheGreatDiscovery249.png File:TheGreatDiscovery250.png File:TheGreatDiscovery251.png File:TheGreatDiscovery252.png File:TheGreatDiscovery253.png File:TheGreatDiscovery254.png File:TheGreatDiscovery255.png File:TheGreatDiscovery256.png File:TheGreatDiscovery257.png File:TheGreatDiscovery258.png File:TheGreatDiscovery259.png File:TheGreatDiscovery260.png File:TheGreatDiscovery261.png File:TheGreatDiscovery262.png File:TheGreatDiscovery263.png File:TheGreatDiscovery264.png File:TheGreatDiscovery265.png File:TheGreatDiscovery266.png File:TheGreatDiscovery267.png File:TheGreatDiscovery268.png File:TheGreatDiscovery269.png File:TheGreatDiscovery270.png File:TheGreatDiscovery271.png File:TheGreatDiscovery272.png File:TheGreatDiscovery273.png File:TheGreatDiscovery274.png File:TheGreatDiscovery275.png File:TheGreatDiscovery276.png File:TheGreatDiscovery277.png File:TheGreatDiscovery278.png File:TheGreatDiscovery279.png File:TheGreatDiscovery280.png File:TheGreatDiscovery281.png File:TheGreatDiscovery282.png File:TheGreatDiscovery283.png File:TheGreatDiscovery284.png File:TheGreatDiscovery285.png File:TheGreatDiscovery286.png File:TheGreatDiscovery287.png File:TheGreatDiscovery288.png File:TheGreatDiscovery289.png File:TheGreatDiscovery290.png File:TheGreatDiscovery291.png File:TheGreatDiscovery292.png File:TheGreatDiscovery293.png File:TheGreatDiscovery294.png File:TheGreatDiscovery295.png File:TheGreatDiscovery296.png File:TheGreatDiscovery297.png File:TheGreatDiscovery298.png File:TheGreatDiscovery299.png File:TheGreatDiscovery300.png File:TheGreatDiscovery301.png File:TheGreatDiscovery302.png File:TheGreatDiscovery303.png File:TheGreatDiscovery304.png File:TheGreatDiscovery305.png File:TheGreatDiscovery306.png File:TheGreatDiscovery307.png File:TheGreatDiscovery308.png File:TheGreatDiscovery309.png File:TheGreatDiscovery310.png File:TheGreatDiscovery311.png File:TheGreatDiscovery312.png File:TheGreatDiscovery313.png File:TheGreatDiscovery314.png File:TheGreatDiscovery315.png File:TheGreatDiscovery316.png File:TheGreatDiscovery317.png File:TheGreatDiscovery318.png File:TheGreatDiscovery319.png File:TheGreatDiscovery320.png File:TheGreatDiscovery321.png File:TheGreatDiscovery322.png File:TheGreatDiscovery323.png File:TheGreatDiscovery324.png File:TheGreatDiscovery325.png File:TheGreatDiscovery326.png File:TheGreatDiscovery327.png File:TheGreatDiscovery328.png File:TheGreatDiscovery329.png File:TheGreatDiscovery330.png File:TheGreatDiscovery331.png File:TheGreatDiscovery332.png File:TheGreatDiscovery333.png File:TheGreatDiscovery334.png File:TheGreatDiscovery335.png File:TheGreatDiscovery336.png File:TheGreatDiscovery337.png File:TheGreatDiscovery338.png File:TheGreatDiscovery339.png File:TheGreatDiscovery340.png File:TheGreatDiscovery341.png File:TheGreatDiscovery342.png File:TheGreatDiscovery343.png File:TheGreatDiscovery344.png File:TheGreatDiscovery345.png File:TheGreatDiscovery346.png File:TheGreatDiscovery347.png File:TheGreatDiscovery348.png File:TheGreatDiscovery349.png File:TheGreatDiscovery350.png File:TheGreatDiscovery351.png File:TheGreatDiscovery352.png File:TheGreatDiscovery353.png File:TheGreatDiscovery354.png File:TheGreatDiscovery355.png File:TheGreatDiscovery356.png File:TheGreatDiscovery357.png File:TheGreatDiscovery358.png File:TheGreatDiscovery359.png File:TheGreatDiscovery360.png File:TheGreatDiscovery361.png File:TheGreatDiscovery362.png File:TheGreatDiscovery363.png File:TheGreatDiscovery364.png File:TheGreatDiscovery365.png File:TheGreatDiscovery366.png File:TheGreatDiscovery367.png File:TheGreatDiscovery368.png File:TheGreatDiscovery369.png File:TheGreatDiscovery370.png File:TheGreatDiscovery371.png File:TheGreatDiscovery372.png File:TheGreatDiscovery373.png File:TheGreatDiscovery374.png File:TheGreatDiscovery375.png File:TheGreatDiscovery376.png File:TheGreatDiscovery377.png File:TheGreatDiscovery378.png File:TheGreatDiscovery379.png File:TheGreatDiscovery380.png File:TheGreatDiscovery381.png File:TheGreatDiscovery382.png File:TheGreatDiscovery383.png File:TheGreatDiscovery384.png File:TheGreatDiscovery385.png File:TheGreatDiscovery386.png File:TheGreatDiscovery387.png File:TheGreatDiscovery388.png File:TheGreatDiscovery389.png File:TheGreatDiscovery390.png File:TheGreatDiscovery391.png File:TheGreatDiscovery392.png File:TheGreatDiscovery393.png File:TheGreatDiscovery394.png File:TheGreatDiscovery395.png File:TheGreatDiscovery396.png File:TheGreatDiscovery397.png File:TheGreatDiscovery398.png File:TheGreatDiscovery399.png File:TheGreatDiscovery400.png File:TheGreatDiscovery401.png File:TheGreatDiscovery402.png File:TheGreatDiscovery403.png File:TheGreatDiscovery404.png File:TheGreatDiscovery405.png File:TheGreatDiscovery406.png File:TheGreatDiscovery407.png File:TheGreatDiscovery408.png File:TheGreatDiscovery409.png File:TheGreatDiscovery410.png File:TheGreatDiscovery411.png File:TheGreatDiscovery412.png File:TheGreatDiscovery413.png File:TheGreatDiscovery414.png File:TheGreatDiscovery415.png File:TheGreatDiscovery416.png File:TheGreatDiscovery417.png File:TheGreatDiscovery418.png File:TheGreatDiscovery419.png File:TheGreatDiscovery420.png File:TheGreatDiscovery421.png File:TheGreatDiscovery422.png File:TheGreatDiscovery423.png File:TheGreatDiscovery424.png File:TheGreatDiscovery425.png File:TheGreatDiscovery426.png File:TheGreatDiscovery427.png File:TheGreatDiscovery428.png File:TheGreatDiscovery429.png File:TheGreatDiscovery430.png File:TheGreatDiscovery431.png File:TheGreatDiscovery432.png File:TheGreatDiscovery433.png File:TheGreatDiscovery434.png File:TheGreatDiscovery435.png File:TheGreatDiscovery436.png File:TheGreatDiscovery437.png File:TheGreatDiscovery438.png File:TheGreatDiscovery439.png File:TheGreatDiscovery440.png File:TheGreatDiscovery441.png File:TheGreatDiscovery442.png File:TheGreatDiscovery443.png File:TheGreatDiscovery444.png File:TheGreatDiscovery445.png File:TheGreatDiscovery446.png File:TheGreatDiscovery447.png File:TheGreatDiscovery448.png File:TheGreatDiscovery449.png File:TheGreatDiscovery450.png File:TheGreatDiscovery451.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery452.png File:RacingtotheWharf.png File:RacingtotheWharf2.png File:RacingtotheWharf3.png File:RacingtotheWharf4.png File:There'saJobforEveryone1.png File:There'saJobforEveryone2.png File:There'saJobforEveryone3.png File:There'saJobforEveryone4.png File:There'saJobforEveryone5.png File:There'saJobforEveryone6.png File:There'saJobforEveryone7.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?2.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?3.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?4.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?5.png File:Thomas,You'retheLeader1.png File:BehindtheScenesofTheGreatDiscovery.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:TheGreatDiscoveryBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:GreatWatertonstation.JPG|Behind the scenes Promotion and Marketing File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDbackcover.jpg|US back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKcover.jpeg|UK DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDBackCover.jpg|UK back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK Cover Spine File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDDisc.jpg|UK Disc File:TheGreatDiscoveryAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryAustraliancarrycaseDVD.jpg|Australian carry case File:ChineseTheGreatDiscoveryDVD.jpg|Chinese DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Taiwanese DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(TaiwaneseDVD)backcover.png|Taiwanese DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseposter.jpg|Japanese poster File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseDVD.jpg|Japanese DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryNorwegianDVD.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryNorwegianDVDBackCover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscovery(DutchDVD).jpg|Dutch DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscovery(DutchDVD)backcoverandspine.png|Dutch DVD back cover and spine File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVD.jpg|Polish DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryGermanDVD.jpg|German DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryGermanDVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoverySwedishcover.jpg|Swedish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoverySwedishbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryDanishcover.jpg|Danish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryDanishbackcover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryFinnishcover.jpg|Finnish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryFinnishbackcover.jpg|Finnish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveyBraziliancover.jpg|Brazilian cover File:TheGreatDiscovery(SouthAfricanDVD).png|South African DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(ItalianDVD).png|Italian DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(MalaysianDVD).png|Malaysian DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(MalaysianDVD)backcover.png|Malaysian DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveyUKVUEposter.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu.jpg|US main menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu2.jpg|US bonus features File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu3.jpg|US language selection menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenu1.png|Scene selection menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenu2.png File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)extrasmenu.png|Extras menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)songselectionmenu.png|Song selection menu File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)FollowtheWhistlegame.png|Follow the Whistle game File:TheGreatDiscovery(UKDVD)IntroducingStanley.png|Introducing Stanley File:TheGreatDiscoveryBrazilianDVDmainmenu.png|Brazilian main menu File:ThomasandtheGreatDiscovery.png|Thomas and the Great Discovery book File:TheGreatDiscovery(audiobook).png|The Great Discovery Audiobook File:TheGreatDiscoveryCardGame.jpg|The Great Discovery Card Game File:TOMYStanley.jpg|TOMY Stanley File:TrackMasterStanley.jpg|Trackmaster Stanley File:TrackMasterThomasatActionCanyon.jpg|Trackmaster Thomas at Action Canyon set File:Take-AlongStanley.jpg|Take-Along Stanley File:MorgansMineTakeAlong.gif|Take-Along Morgan's mine File:Take-AlongThomasandMorgan'sMineCar.jpg|Take-Along Thomas and Morgan's Mine Car File:WoodenStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Stanley File:WoodenRailwayMudCoveredThomas.jpg|Wooden Railway Mud Covered Thomas File:WoodenRailwayMorgan'sMine.jpg|Wooden Railway Morgan's Mine File:WoodenRailwayARacetotheWharfSet.jpeg|A Race to the Wharf set File:WoodenRailwayTheGreatDiscoverySet.jpg|The Great Discovery set File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomasandStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley File:HornbyThomasandtheGreatDiscoveryset.jpg|Hornby Thomas and the Great Discovery set File:HornbyGreatWatertonStation.jpg|Hornby Great Waterton Station File:HornbyWatertonButchers.png|Hornby Waterton Butchers File:HornbyGreatWatertonPostOffice.png|Hornby Great Waterton Post Office File:HornbyGreatWatertonBlacksmiths.jpg|Hornby Great Waterton Blacksmiths File:HornbyGreatWatertonFootbridge.jpg|Hornby Great Waterton Footbridge File:HornbyStanley'sShed.png|Hornby Stanley's Shed File:LEGOStanley.png|LEGO Stanley at Great Waterton File:LEGOThomasatMorgan'sMine.jpg|LEGO Thomas at Morgan's Mine File:LEGOJamesCelebratesSodorDay.jpg|LEGO James Celebrates Sodor Day File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Wind-up Stanley File:TheGreatDiscoveryThomascard.jpg|Trading card for the special File:TheGreatDiscoveryEdwardcard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryGordoncard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryJamescard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryPercycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryTobycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryEmilycard.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryStanleycard.jpg Trailers and Featurettes File:The Great Discovery - UK DVD Trailer|UK Trailer File:The Great Discovery - US DVD Trailer|US Trailer File:Behind the Scenes with Pierce Brosnan External links * HIT Entertainment Press Release * BBC NEWS | Entertainment | Brosnan to narrate Thomas series Category:Specials Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Japanese VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Polish DVD releases